Saints among Sinners
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: -In response to the "50 Themes, One-Sentence" Challenge on LJ.- Edward and Alphonse Elric have lived more than most people could in a million lifetimes. Here is written proof for all the world to see. /FMA, FMAB, and CoS.\
1. Saints among Sinners

_A/N:_ I've seen these kinds of things for years and always thought they were incredibly interesting, so I finally I looked them up and found this **FMA Fifty Themes, One-Sentence Challenge**! It was partway done by someone named _tragicomedy _on LiveJournal (she did three of the five sets) and borrowed the prompts from her since the link she gave was no longer active (if you're a guy, T.C...sorry!).

**Basis:** While it looks like the challenge is supposed to be for couples, instead I'm focusing primarily on the _brotherly relationship_ between Ed and Al, adding in other characters for good measure. _This will take place in all of the animated universes_ (I haven't gotten to read the manga yet), though hopefully the sentence itself will make it clear which universe that is - so, if Sacred Star of Milos comes out while I'm still doing this, don't be surprised if that suddenly pops up!

There will be **five sentences every chapter**, and **this** **will be updated (hopefully) every other day**, if not more often when I feel inspired. I'm starting with the **Alpha Set **and going in order.

That said, the title does not belong to me. It's from a line in one of my favorite FMA fics by one of my favorite FMA authors, "Martyr" by S.N. Rainsworth. It was talking about how Ed, Al, and the others who've performed the Forbidden Taboo are seen as _sinners among saints_ in their world, but as _saints among sinners _in the eyes of Truth and Its Creator. That line's always stuck with me, so I figure...why not give credit where awesome credit is due, right? _Read her stuff! She's **amazing**_!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own FMA! Hiromu Arakawa does, as well as anyone affiliated! This is just for fun! No money is being made whatsoever!

* * *

><p><em>-Alpha Set-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort<strong>

When Ed and Al fight, it goes unsaid that Al heads down to the river and, after a while of pouting, Ed about-faces to fetch him; the two forgive each other without fail every time, joining hands as they run the long road home.

**Kiss**

When Alphonse has his body back, the first thing he does is kiss Ed's forehead, if only to determine whether or not it matches the feeling his memories give him—it's _better_.

**Soft**

When Alphonse is born, little Edward reaches out to touch his new brother's cheek and notes with a startling clarity just how _soft_ his Al is.

**Pain**

No torture in all of existence can match the breath-stealing, gut-wrenching, soul-shattering _hurt _Al feels when Envy murders his beloved big brother right before his eyes.

**Potatoes**

For a long while after their Mother's death, Ed and Al can't stand even the faintest smell of the vegetables - as potatoes were the main ingredients for the stew she'd been making when the illness finally took her away.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Thanks so much for reading! This is my first time doing something like this, so if I failed miserably...sorry! XD


	2. SaS 2

_A/N: _Here's another chapter! So sorry for being so late! Inspiration didn't come until I was on a plane to Hawaii this morning... XD I wrote this chapter and (**why, yes, this is shameless self-advertising**) three others for my other project, "50 Scenes" FMA Challenge (check it out if you like this, please?)!

* * *

><p><strong>Rain<strong>

Of all things to be glad about, Edward Elric is incomparably happy that it's not raining on the day of Alfons Heiderich's funeral—or at least, not raining in the sense that everyone else gets wet along _with_ him.

**Chocolate**

Being soul-bound to a suit of armor for five years has its disadvantages: one of which being unable to eat his favorite treat.

**Happiness**

Out of everything that's happened in his life, Edward can truly say that getting Al's original body back was the most joyful moment of all.

**Telephone**

Before they go their separate ways, Winry makes each of the brothers promise to call more often—and even though she knows they'll probably be too busy with their travels and research to keep it, she continues hoping that maybe someday she'll get through to them.

**Ears**

When the brothers find out Winry has been piercing (_gouging_) her ears for every pair of earrings they've given her (to stay in her good graces…), they feel terrible enough to take as many wrenches to the head as she can throw.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Thanks so much for reading! I'll try to be better about updating sooner from now on...but no promises! (Anybody catch the Mustang reference? _Huh_?)

Also,** I'm up for taking requests**! Just suggest something, and if it fits with a particular word, I'll use that as the situation for that word! (_But no slash or anything inappropriate!)_


	3. SaS 3

_A/N: _I wrote these on the plane ride home today (this and about five or so other chapters)! Hope they're okay, though! Expect several chapters within the next few days!

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>

In truth, Edward is the one who names his little brother: he takes one look at him and tells his Mother the new baby looks strong, noble, ready to fight should the need arise, just like those armored knights in the storybooks.

**Sensual**

Really, Ed would be lying if he said he hadn't blushed the first time he'd seen Hawkeye in something other than her military uniform—namely, a strapless-conservative cocktail dress.

**Death**

It is an unspoken fact that no one and nothing can change: the brothers Elric would rather be dead than have to live without each other.

**Sex**

The thought never crosses his mind, honestly, what marrying Winry entails when it comes to their wedding night…

**Touch**

That first night, when Alphonse reaches out for his big brother and feels nothing, not soft skin or radiating warmth or even golden strands of hair sifting through his fingers…he's never felt so alone.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Thanks for reading, as always!


	4. SaS 4

_A_/_N: _I warned you there'd be more! This might not be all for today either! They're _begging _to be updated! XP

* * *

><p><strong>Weakness<strong>

Colonel Roy Mustang has never had a weakness other than the five men under his command (and…rain…)—that is, not until a loud-mouthed twelve-year-old boy with two automail limbs and his softer armor-bound brother become his subordinates as well.

**Tears**

"Hey, Al…" Ed whispers, voice muffled and shaky as he presses his face into the child's shoulder and allows happy tears to course down his cheeks unceasingly. "Good to have you back in the flesh, little brother…"

**Speed**

If there is one thing Alphonse appreciates about this armored body, it's the fact that it's light enough on its feet to let him be in time to save Ed.

**Wind**

One of the things Alphonse misses the most about his human body is how the late-afternoon Risembool wind used to tousle his hair.

**Freedom**

It is not until their five-year adventure is over that the Elric brothers find they are free to live their lives as they please—and then, with all the irony in the world riding on their backs, they flounder in deciding what to do with it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Addressing some of the confusion that may have come with this chapter, let me explain.

For 'Weakness,' I said Mustang commanded only his his five closest subordinates - while _technically _he can and does command many others as well, Falman, Breda, Havoc, Fuery, and Hawkeye are clearly the ones he works with most often and are also who he cares for the most, so...I figured they would be his main weakness before Ed and Al came. lol.

'Tears' may not technically be one sentence...but this is the scene that was in my head and I _love _it, and...oh, well, right? XD

'Freedom' pertains to the end of the Brotherhood-verse, perhaps before Ed and Al decide to travel the world. In the two years before they figure out their plans, I'm sure they question what to do with their newfound freedom, right? That's my guess, at least.

Thanks for reading, as always!


	5. SaS 5

**Life**

This life has been a long and difficult one, often heartbreaking and only sometimes happy—but really, when asked what they would change if they could anything at all…Edward and Alphonse Elric merely trade glances for the briefest of moments, their expressions turning soft, loving, wise beyond their years: "Nothing."

**Jealousy**

It is practically embedded in Homunculi nature to be jealous of humans; in particular, they are jealous of two (mostly) human boys, one with metal limbs and the other just a soul…

**Hands**

Maria Ross knows the reason such a dangerous, angry power surges through Edward Elric is beyond a non-alchemist like herself, but even _she_ can see that the child is not in control here; so when she hugs him, she can only hope her familiar touch will be enough to bring the boy back to his body.

**Taste**

The list of things Alphonse wants to eat when he gets his body back grows and grows, and with each new food that's added, the siblings' drive grows continuously, too.

**Devotion**

Edward and Alphonse Elric agree on one thing above all else: each will lose every remaining vestige of himself before he loses the other.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _If it's unclear, 'Hands' refers to FMA's version of Laboratory Five, when Ed steps in the fake liquid-Philosopher's Stone and dangerous power levels use his body as an outlet/channel of sorts.

Thanks so much for reading, as always!


	6. SaS 6

_A/N: _Hope everybody had an awesome Halloween! Here's another chapter for you!

* * *

><p><strong>Forever<strong>

The day they burn down their house, the day they leave Risembool, the day they vow never to return…is the day the brothers promise each other eternity.

**Blood**

The amount of dark-red life that pours from the wound in his brother's chest, the one that dims his eyes, drowns Alphonse Elric in nightmares for years to come.

**Sickness**

If there's one thing besides her sheer strength and volatile temper that frightens the children when they first begin to train under Izumi Curtis, it's that she coughs up blood—just the way Mom did before she left them.

**Melody**

Ed's not sure what it is, but there's something about the song the gypsies sing that reminds him of his precious little brother, and not for the first time he wonders if his being in this other world, if his _surviving _the Human Transmutation while bypassing the Law of Equivalent Exchange, means he failed to bring Alphonse back to life.

**Star**

His first night in Rome, and then again on his first night in Munich, Ed finds the same star twinkling at him outside his window; and somehow, this comforts him, for he imagines it's a message from home, from Al, telling him he's okay and they'll be together again soon.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _About 'Sickness' - I realize Izumi and Trisha _did not _have the same affliction. However, we never really saw what Trisha's illness was like (Ed said it was a fever, but that's it), and when I thought of this prompt I figured there should be _something _that scared those boys about her illness, something _more_ than the mere blood...so what about if their Mom coughed the same way just prior to her death?

Thanks for reading, as always!


	7. SaS 7

_A/N: _This is the last chapter that I wrote on the plane! Well, last full one anyway - I _was _writing another when my computer told me to shut down or it would do it for me, so... XD Hope you like these!

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

Every time the brothers walk up to the old house now, they can't help but remember what Major Armstrong told them: that even if they don't think they have a home to come back to, they will always have one with Winry, Granny Pinako, and Den.

**Confusion**

The boys stare at Black Hayate, and Black Hayate stares back; half an hour later, when the dog has used Ed's automail arm and leg as chew toys and Alphonse as a giant fire hydrant, they understand why Hawkeye told them to keep the pup away from her many spare guns.

**Fear**

If there is anything in the world that scares Edward apart from losing Alphonse, it is losing whatever humanity he has left to this life as the military's dog.

**Lightning/Thunder**

Carrying his bloody brother in his arms as he runs through the storm, Alphonse is only faintly aware that he is both a (_no longer human_) lightning rod and a Taiko drum together.

**Bonds**

The blood-seal that binds Al to this armored body is truly one of the marvels made possible by alchemy—even more so, then, for the child within, for it is the sole thing that allows him to stay with his dearly-loved big brother.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Thanks so much for reading, as always!


	8. SaS 8

**Market**

This is the first time since their Mother's death that Market Day has come around, and Winry and Pinako attempt to take pity on the boys and leave them behind; Ed protests vehemently at first, is stubborn as always, but then…in feeling Al's trembling hand on his shoulder, the fight in him flees and, curling his crying brother protectively against his chest, he finds he can do naught but oblige them.

**Technology**

Even though Ed complains about having to visit Winry every time his automail gets damaged and adamantly claims it is the thing making him so…_vertically challenged_…Alphonse is grateful for it because it gives his brother an opportunity for a future.

**Gift**

His beautiful wife, Trisha, and his wonderful boys, fiery Edward and gentle Alphonse: these are Hohenheim's greatest treasures, indeed.

**Smile**

The first thing baby Alphonse does when he sees Edward for the first time is smile blindingly, and golden eyes alight and soften in loving awe in turn: and just like that, an unbreakable bond is formed.

**Innocence**

The boys can pinpoint precisely the events that chipped away their innocence until nothing but experience-born maturity remained: when Hohenheim left, when Mom died, when they tried to bring her back, when they burned down their house, when Ed became a State Alchemist, when they lost Nina, and when Hughes was killed.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_Clarification for 'Market': since Ed and Al came home with baskets of fruit and vegetables to find their Mother collapsed on the floor (and I'm fairly sure she died the same day), I thought perhaps the boys had been to the market - and perhaps this was on a day that only came every week or every other week or so, a special day for the village called Market Day. That being the case, after their Mother's death, the day might scar the boys, so the first time it came around since she was taken away...what would the reaction be? **Note that this is my own personal headcanon! Not official information in the slightest!**

For 'Innocence': Arguably, there are many more moments that shape the boys than these, but in all honesty, I think these are the most poignant (as well as the ones I could think of off the top of my head and still manage to keep this relatively short XD).

Thanks so much for reading!


	9. SaS 9

_A/N: _Only one more chapter, you guys, and I'm at _fifty_ already! Wow, does _not _feel like I've done that many! But _man_, has this been fun! Hope you guys like these!

* * *

><p><strong>Completion<strong>

When the brothers step out of the Gate together, when they turn to gaze at each other for the first time in five heartrending years, the only things left to do are cry ecstatic tears and initiate the inevitable forever-loving embrace—for their lifelong journey has finally come to an end.

**Clouds**

Lying on his back in the grass with one hand behind his head, Ed lifts his free hand toward the clouds, wishing he could just reach out and touch them; a smaller, softer hand is placed atop his own then, and Alphonse seems to read his mind: "Someday, brother, we'll go higher than anyone has ever gone before!"

**Sky**

Alfons catches Ed looking up at the sky a lot, for several hours at a time if left undisturbed, and he can't help but wonder how Ed can keep dreaming of another world when he's living in one that seems to suit him just fine.

**Heaven**

Once, after hearing the tale of their Father and Uncle Al for the umpteenth time, his children ask if he glimpsed Heaven while in the Gate; Edward, in turn, locks eyes with his brother beside him, and the two join hands with bright, trademark-mischievous smiles on their faces and reply as one: "We'd already found the only Heaven we needed."

**Hell**

Since their Mother died, the brothers Elric have known nothing but pain and hardship; so when Edward tells Colonel Mustang they've already seen Hell more times and in more ways than any human being ever should, he means it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _**To Katia: **I added in Ed and Winry's kids! Happy now? _Huh_? XD Oh! And I wrote this on my sister's computer, which has MS Word 2010, and _it didn't do the stupid Read-Only crap_! Maybe that's a good sign, eh? *U* Hope so!

By 'Heaven,' of course I'm referring to the fact that the brothers had each other and didn't need anything else (never mind the fact that Ed, at least, doesn't believe in God). This is still a _brotherhood only _fic, and I didn't mean anything more. (But again, slashers...do as you wish.)

Thanks for reading, as always!


	10. SaS 10

_A/N: _Wow... Fifty down... Who knew it could go by this quickly? This was _so fun_!

**Important Note: **I still have more, if you want me to keep going! Please tell me what to do! I _love _these and would _love _to continue! If I do, should I make another story altogether or continue on in this stream?

* * *

><p><strong>Sun<strong>

Ed finds it almost disturbingly ironic, really, that his favorite story as a child was of Icarus, the too-proud Sun-child with wax-made wings.

**Moon**

Though he hates the body to which he's bound his brother, even Ed cannot deny that in the moonlight his armored sibling is beautiful.

**Waves**

Ever since he was little, one of the things Alphonse has always wanted to see is the ocean—so when the brothers finally meet up again after their separate-outward travels are over and done, Ed presents him with a keepsake jar of rocks, shells, sand, and seawater.

**Hair**

The first thing Alphonse asks for when the newly-reunited brothers finally have some time to themselves is a haircut; and Ed, deliriously happy to have Al back even still, bends to will of his beloved little brother.

**Supernova**

This is the first day Alphonse has been able to walk without the use of his arm-brace, and Edward can't help but hug his joyously-tearful brother and know he is anything except a marvel of marvels.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _By 'Moon,' I meant the moonlight reflecting off of Al's armored body is beautiful since, you know, I figure it must be. XD I didn't mean anything creeper-like.

'Hair' is something of a reference to one of my other FMA stories, **'After All**,**' **in which four days after the FMAB ending, Ed gives Al a haircut. It was the only thing I could think of for this, so... XD

Thanks so much for reading, as always! And _please, answer my question!_


	11. SaS 11

_A/N: _Obviously, I answered my own question. XD Hope you like these!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Walking<strong>

No matter how long it takes or how far they have to go, the brothers will walk this road toward redemption together.

**Waltz**

"You need to learn the waltz for your wedding to Winry?" Alphonse reiterates, appearing curious one moment and excited the next. "Why didn't you say so sooner, brother? I'd be happy to teach you!"

**Wishes**

When they were younger, all the brothers wished for was each other's happiness; now, so many years and hardships later, they find comfort in the fact that at least this age-old promise has withstood the test of time.

**Wonder**

As he studies Hohenheim's alchemy books, Edward can't ignore a strange throbbing-pull that comes over his right arm and left leg each time he reads about Human Transmutation.

**Worry**

No matter how old they get, never mind that they're only one year apart, Edward and Alphonse Elric will always put each other's well-being before his own.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _'Waltz': Again with the technicality, okay? But this one was _begging _to be done, too! I can't ignore the call! XD

'Wonder' is something of a 'what if Ed had a premonition?' kind of thing. Not much of one, but still... XP

Thanks so much for reading! More coming soon! If only I could have figured out one for 'whimsy'... Then I could have Chapter 12 to post, too... XD Oh, well! Cannon fodder for school tomorrow, I guess! XP

**To Katia: **Once again, I _may _have gotten my problem fixed! Rockey (my computer family friend) came over tonight and tried something new, which seems to be working like a charm so far, so _please_ let it work! I've already deleted the files I don't need, too! _Yay_! Thank freaking Truth if this works!


	12. SaS 12

_A/N:_ This chapter was easy as far as concept and hard as far as getting the wording right... XD But it's all in good fun, right? 

* * *

><p><strong>Whimsy<strong>

The sole fancy Alfons Heiderich will gladly take to his grave: one of Edward being born here, a child without knowledge or need for the world beyond the Gate—and Alfons for his brother.

**Waste/Wasteland**

When Ed wakes up the morning after everything, he's in London and Hohenheim is hovering hesitantly at his bedside: "You were dreaming…" the man attempts to explain, the smallest of smiles quirking the corners of his lips, though it's tinged with sadness and heartache, too, "…dreaming of Alphonse."

**Whiskey and Rum**

Alfons Heiderich has come to admire Edward Elric for several reasons since meeting him; one of the biggest being that, even on his worst nights—and there have been some pretty bad ones; the seventeen-year-old's born witness and comforted more than enough to know—his self-control knows no bounds.

**War**

Truthfully, the thought of being shipped off to war one day isn't what scares Ed the most about this job; no, it's _being away from Al, _and—and quite possibly never coming back.

**Weddings**

The brothers are not ashamed to admit crying at each other's wedding; for them, it is the purest means of acknowledging this give-away of their hearts, is something to say without words the fact that this changes nothing, to demonstrate in this and all things their one and only truth: "I love you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: _As you can probably tell, I find the friendship/could-have-been-brotherly relationship between Alfons Heiderich and Edward Elric (or what little of it we see in the movie...most of which left me feeling heartbroken and unfulfilled, by the way...) fascinates me! lol. _I'll be writing some stories on them in the future, absolutely, if anyone's interested!_

Thanks for reading, as always!


	13. SaS 13

**Birthday**

Every year on his birthday, Edward Elric makes it a point to spend as much time as he can with little Elysia Hughes—after all, it's her birthday, too.

**Blessing**

Wrath doesn't understand why Edward Elric tells Rose to take him up to the surface to get some help, but the Homunculus-child _does _know how lucky he is to have his life rest in such merciful hands.

**Bias**

Edward and Alphonse know they're biased—how couldn't they be?—but still, every time the guys at the lab tease them about their world's 'magic' (_alchemy_), they can't help but glare.

**Burning**

Whenever his youngest subordinate speaks of his dearly-loved little brother, Roy Mustang can do naught but silently marvel at the inferno in those golden eyes.

**Breathing**

Every breath Ed Elric takes in London, in Rome, in Munich, is so stale and hard-in coming and _not the same air his brother __breathes_: it merely reinforces his drive to get back home to his world as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _'Burning' is in no way, shape, or form a wave toward Roy/Ed (shippers may view it as such, though, if you wish)! The Colonel's merely noting one of the things he respects and wonders about in his youngest soldier. XD

In 'Bias,' I figured Ed and Al would stay in the rocketry field after Shamballa. I just can't fathom what else they could do in our world that could handle their massive intellect, to be honest. XD Besides, Ed already has a two-year background in it, and in honor of Alfons, you know...? XD

Thanks for reading, as always!


	14. SaS 14

_A/N: _Sorry for the several day/week or so hiatus! I have a lot of reading assignments for school, and I have been watching an old Tarzan cartoon from my childhood. Also, I am an unofficial beta for two new friends, so I've been working with their fics...and I've been having a bit of writer's block. XD Most of all, though, I've been having serious MS Word issues that don't exactly seem fixable... It's _so _freaking annoying and kind of repels me from writing a bit... XP

Nonetheless, I hope you like these!

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking<strong>

For the first several weeks after the accident, Edward watches Alphonse more closely than he ever has, terrified that his little brother might fall to pieces before his eyes.

**Belief**

Belief can mean putting one's faith in an idea, a place, a God, something wholly larger than life itself; for Edward and Alphonse Elric, it means imparting one's faith to each other.

**Balloon**

One of Ed's first successful alchemy attempts is a sky-blue balloon—one he gives to his brother on his seventh birthday.

**Balcony**

From Fuhrer Mustang's office balcony in Central Headquarters, Brigadier General Edward Elric can see everything—and when he turns away from it all to look beside him, he finds his ever-faithful brother.

**Bane**

The one thing besides the obvious that makes his life a living Hell is the creaking of Al's armor when he runs, and this is only because it makes the guilt swell and rush inside him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Thanks so much for reading, as always!


	15. SaS 15

_A/N: _So sorry for such a long wait (not that many people seem to be reading this anyway...)! I really have been distracted by both internal and external laptop issues, writer's block, and my usual reading and watching a million things at once (I have over 70-80-some Internet tabs open right now, maybe more)! XP

_Definition: _In **Quiet**, 'biergarten' is the German word I found for 'bar/pub.' There were others, but I figured that'd be the easiest to identify at a glance.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiet<strong>

They're at the biergarten with the guys one evening when an excited Edward Elric suddenly cuts himself off mid-story and rests his arms on the bar with utmost care, hangs his head to close his eyes and smile on a bittersweet note—and Alfons knows to tell the rest of the tale from here, for Ed has been reminded of his precious little brother.

**Quirks**

If there is anything at all that Ed finds peculiar about his younger sibling, it's the fact that he can go for hours without saying a single word.

**Question**

There is only one question to start all of this: "Are you with me?"

**Quarrel**

Edward fights so hard for the Slicer brothers, but all for naught; and when Laboratory Five is reduced to rubble, the sole thing the elder Elric cares to keep close is his prayer that he and Al will never be as desperate and empty as they were.

**Quitting**

Whenever Havoc considers quitting his physical therapy and accepting the honorable discharge, all he has to do is think on Edward's smile when he visits, on Alphonse's flesh body, on the brothers' fight for each other over the last five years, and he finds the strength to keep going.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Thanks so much for reading, as always!


End file.
